stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)
The USS Phoenix-X (NCC-00001) was a ''Multi-Vector'' class starship launched in 2374. It was a special experimental Federation starship - the first with an X in its name as part of the Phoenix-X series of ships (not the 24th vessel in a Phoenix series of ships). It served as a testbed for both Starfleet and, secretly, Section 31. History Construction The Phoenix-X was secretly built at Teketekon Station, funded by Section 31. X-Team Engineers and Cardassian Engineers assisted in its construction under the guidance of Director Sloan and Admiral Theseus. Construction began in 2368 and until its near completion in 2370 (Stardate 47797.6, FF:"The Recruited"). But the Phoenix-X wasn't officially launched until 2374 (Stardate 51599.74, PNX:"The Tiloniam System"), with command taken over by Captain Daniel. Starfleet & Section 31 Starfleet There are two main perspectives on which to view the Phoenix-X officially. One, a more unattended perspective, is through the eyes of Starfleet and the Federation. According to the database, its History is a little different: According to Starfleet the Phoenix-X was launched in 2374, from being built at the Beta Antares Shipyards. Construction was assisted by X-Team Engineers. There was an official shakedown on Deep Space 9, before it was launched. The special X'' stands for the special use for the ship as an experimental vessel; meaning, Starfleet will send, every now and then, so-called top-secret technologies to be partially or fully developed in deep space. There are also some experiment locations on other worlds and stations in which technologies are being developed that the Phoenix-X must attend. The Phoenix-X also serves as a tactical vessel, under the similar design to the Prometheus class, with a multi-vector mode that separates the ship into three. This is the Starfleet and Federation perspective on the Phoenix-X, although it is not the entire view. Section 31 The Section 31 perspective is slightly more true and deeper. It sits on-top of what the Starfleet perspective, only a little different: According to Section 31 the Phoenix-X was launched in 2374, from being built at Teketekon Station. Construction was assisted by X-Team Engineers. There was an official shakedown on Deep Space 9, before it was launched. The special ''X stands for the special use for the ship as an experimental vessel; especially meaning the secret Transwarp drive that was placed on it. Although previous attempts by Starfleet to create a stable Transwarp drive failed, Section 31's attempt comes from alien design. Some of its parts are alien aquired, therefore making the engine one of its kind and irreplicatable. Section 31 also sends the Phoenix-X on top-secret missions, more so than Starfleet, claiming each mission is for the good of the Federation, but usually more specifically end up serving Section 31 more than anyone. Along with Starfleet, Section 31 has special technologies they require developed on the Phoenix-X, and experimental locations for the Phoenix-X to maintain. This is the Section 31 perspective of the Phoenix-X, which is a more accurate view. Fleet Command In 2375, the Phoenix-X was placed into command of a small seven ship fleet. The fleet was posted in the Flortarious sector, to protect against the Dominion threat. The war soon ended in the same year. (PNX: "Home", "The Bajoran Trove") Encounters There are many encountered species, sector's, locations and ships the Phoenix-X crew has come to. There are a wide range from the ridiculous to the very serious. Along thier adventures, logs are taken into the computer, recording events as per standard Starfleet ship practice. Technologies Legal There are various technologies installed on the ship that are known to Starfleet. In 2374, the Phoenix-X recieved a Klingon cloaking device from the Phoenix, along with the transfer of the crew. It was installed on the Phoenix from the ''Bochnah'' after having heroically assisted it in a battle situation in 2369. (PNX: "Betrayal and Honour") In 2374, the J3 Torpedo was aquired by an attack from the Jem'Hadar weilding thier own experimental weapon. The weapon would continue to be worked on by Lieutenant GoyCho, until its completion in 2382. (PNX: "The Tiloniam System", "Experimentalism", "The 47's") In 2375, Starfleet Intelligence sent the Phoenix-X schmatics for an experimental Slipstream Torpedo. Upon testing, it was realized that it had subspace destructive capabilities, so it was ordered dismantled. (PNX: "Warfare") Illegal These technologies are somewhat known to only Section 31, and are usually dealt with by hiding under dampening fields and compartments when visited by people of a 'normal' ship. In 2369, a Transwarp Drive was installed, based on schematics secretly sent over from a Whale probe in 2283. It is capable of reaching Transwarp levels 1 to 8, and a special Ultra-Transwarp level of 1 that was attempted once in 2374. (PNX: "Crash Bandicoots") In 2368, the Tri-Focal Array was installed by Section 31, along with the construction of the ship. It sends out a thick white beam from the deflector dish, capable of absorbing an enemy vessel's energy to be converted for use in the Phoenix-X. Another function of the Tri-Focal Array, is an attack beam when the Phoenix-X is split into three halves-- where all three beams converge into one for a more powerful offensive energy beam. (PNX: "Cookies", "Warfare", "Jumpers, Part I") In 2374, a species identification system was installed on the Phoenix-X by Section 31, capable of telling the user how many of which species is on board the ship at any given time. (PNX: "Cookies") In 2375, the Slipstream Torpedo from Starfleet Intelligence would be ordered dismantled, only to never actually be dismantled. (PNX: "Warfare") This Mark I Slipstream Torpedo would be upgraded to the Mark II Slipstream Torpedo in 2379 with the harmless capability of slingshooting an enemy vessel a lightyear away. (PNX: "Responsible Delinquent") In 2375, a special shield was installed, called Lightning Shields, by the Carthaginians who live in artificially created Ion Storms. (PNX: "The Bermuda Triangle Effect") In 2376, the Phoenix-X was assimilated by the Borg. After the Borg were forced off, all known technologies were dismantled; except for the hull regeneration, which was a complex matrix webbed out all over the surface of the ship, capable of rebuilding parts of the hull if they became damaged or destroyed. (PNX: "The Return of the Borg") In 2377, a small skull device was installed on the ship, from a ship called the Xoleras. The device was capable of sliding the Phoenix-X into a parallel plain of existence where another galaxy existed. (PNX: "Ghost Face Killah") In 2378, the Omega bomb, a weapon of extreme mass destruction, was brought aboard the Phoenix-X for safe keeping. The bomb was created by a pre-warp capable species called the Vernalian, and housed the ever illustrious Omega molecule. (PNX: "Omega") In 2379, the Omega bomb was disembarked unto 21st Century Earth, where it would be kept safe by the android Sub Zero. (PNX: "Occurrence, Part II") In 2380, the Omega bomb would be converted into the android Omega, being said that the Omega molecule was rendered useless and the bomb harmless. (PNX: "The Timeship") In 2378, a Raekwon Generator, created by the Reakwons, but taken from the Nikon homeworld, would be installed within the Phoenix-X. It would generate alien energy capable of deflecting telekenetic ability. The generator would later be uninstalled and placed on an experiment location world. (PNX: "Afterdeath") In 2379, in an attempt to create a replicator that would manufacture living organs, Doctor Lox accidentally created a latinum replicator. Unfortunately, it was found out the Latinum created would soon disentegrate. (PNX: "The Cash Flow") In 2382, a Temporal Drive would be installed by Section 31 and the Obsidian Order at Teketekon Station, capable of bringing the Phoenix-X to any timeline imaginable. The drive was from a pod from the 26th century, stolen by Berlinghoff Rasmussen. He stranded himself aboard the Enterprise-D, in 2368, as the pod went back to the 22nd century, where Section 31 recovered it. After the drive was installed on the Phoenix-X, in 2382, it was deemed too dangerous and eventually ordered dismantled. (PNX: "Temporal Doom! Part I") In 2382, Doctor Lox would have a copy of the memory erasing technology originally developed by the Romulans, but the schematics taken from Section 31's grasp. (PNX: "Killing Spree", "Spider Agencies, Part II") Pointless There are also many irrelevant technologies, installed or attempted to be developed on the ship. Craft In 2377, the ship recieved a Starfleet Medical Shuttle developed by the Tech-Team, called the Angel Wing. This would be a legal tech. (PNX: "Secret Shuttles") In 2377, the Phoenix-X traded for 8 Hellonesian Jumpers - small space-craft with advanced features. This would be an illegal tech. (PNX: "Jumpers, Part I") Command crew *commanding officer (CO) **Captain Daniel **Captain Cell *first officer/executive officer (XO) **Commander Gotens **Commander Seifer **''There was an unnamed Commander briefly before Seifer took the position. He was killed in battle on the Phoenix-X's first mission.'' *operations manager and science officer **Lieutenant Kayl **Ensign Dan *chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Kugo *tactical officer **Lieutenant Commander Wallace **Lieutenant Commander Armond **RaeLuna *security chief **Lieutenant Commander Wallace **Ensign Dan **Trunks **Omega *chief medical officer (CMO) **Lieutenant Lox *counselor **Lieutenant Lucricia *flight controller (conn) **Lieutenant Commander Red **Lieutenant Amp *transporter chief **Chief Holo **Ensign Billy Links Star Trek: Phoenix-X Phoenix-X 000001 Phoenix-X 000001 Phoenix-X 000001 Phoenix-X Phoenix-X Phoenix-X